1984 Formula One season
|next = |Races = 16 |Drivers = 35 |Teams = 17 |Tyre Suppliers = |image = |caption = Niki Lauda (McLaren-TAG) - 72 points |image2 = |caption2 = McLaren-TAG - 143.5 points }}The 1984 FIA Formula One World Championship season was the 35th season of the FIA Formula One World Drivers' Championship and the 27th of World Championship for Manufacturers. They were contested over a sixteen race series which began on 25 March and ended on 21 October. Pre-season Nelson Piquet of Brabham entered the season as World Drivers' Champion and Ferrari as World Constructors' Champion. Rule changes *In-race refuelling was outlawed and the fuel tank was required to be in the centre of a car, between the driver and the engine. *Maximum fuel capacity allowed on cars was set at 220 litres per race to try and reduce the output of turbo engines. *Drivers were required to have a FIA super licence before they could compete in Formula 1. *Concrete retaining walls were now permitted alongside guard rails. Team and Driver changes * Brabham retained their 900 bhp (634 kW; 862 PS) BMW engines along with reigning World Champion Nelson Piquet. Italian brothers Teo and Corrado Fabi replaced Riccardo Patrese and shared the #2 seat allowing older brother Teo to honour commitments in the US based CART World Series. * Tyrrell had an all new driver line up. Michele Alboreto and Danny Sullivan were replaced by F1 rookie Martin Brundle and young West German ace Stefan Bellof. Tyrrell were the only team to run the full season with the 530 bhp (395 kW; 537 PS) Cosworth DFV V8 engine. * Williams retained their 1983 line up of World Champion Keke Rosberg and Jacques Laffite. Williams ran the Honda V6 turbo engine for the entire season after having only run it in the last race of 1983 in South Africa. * McLaren ran the new TAG-Porsche turbo engine while Frenchman Alain Prost replaced John Watson and joined double World Champion Niki Lauda in what was seen as possibly the strongest driver line up of the season. * Lotus promised to get back to their glory days with the Renault engines and their 1983 driver line up of Elio de Angelis and Nigel Mansell who would drive the all new Lotus 95T designed by former Renault chief designer Gérard Ducarouge. * After a disappointing end to the 1983 season which saw the factory Renault team lose its way at the end of the year costing Alain Prost the Drivers' Championship and the team the Constructors' Championship, the major changes to the national French team was its drivers as well as the loss of designer Ducarouge. Prost and American Eddie Cheever were replaced with Patrick Tambay and Englishman Derek Warwick. The all new RE50 which was powered by the 800 bhp (597 kW; 811 PS) EF4 V6 engine was designed by Michel Tétu and Bernard Dudot. * Toleman who were an up and coming team in Formula One signed Venezuelan Johnny Cecotto as well as a rookie from Brazil by the name of Ayrton Senna, the reigning British Formula 3 Champion. The team continued to use the Hart 415T engine for the 1984 season to power their 1983 car, the TG183B and their new car which appeared for the first time at Dijon, the TG184. * Alfa Romeo lost major sponsor Marlboro and replacing the red and white was the green and red of Italian clothes manufacturer Benetton. Also gone were drivers Andrea de Cesaris and Mauro Baldi, replaced by Riccardo Patrese and Eddie Cheever. The team continued to use the thirsty V8 turbocharged engine for the season. * Ferrari introduced the latest version of their successful 126C model, dubbed the 126C4 which was powered by the 850 bhp (634 kW; 862 S) Tipo 031 V6 engine. With Tambay having departed for Renault the team signed its first Italian driver since in Michele Alboreto to join Frenchman René Arnoux who had finished 3rd in the Drivers' Championship in 1983. * Ligier also joined the ranks of the turbos, dumping the Cosworth V8 in favour of the Renault engine. The V6 turbo powering the Michel Beaujon and Claude Galopin-designed JS23. Drivers were Frenchman François Hesnault, and fast but crash-prone Italian Andrea de Cesaris. Calendar changes *The proposed Grand Prix in the Queens neighborhood of New York City was cancelled and replaced by the European Grand Prix at the Nürburgring. *The following Grand Prix in the beachside resort town of Fuenirgola, Spain was also cancelled, replaced by the Portugese Grand Prix at the Autódromo do Estoril. Entries Season calendar Season Review Keke Rosberg Williams FW09 1984 Dallas F1.jpg|Rosberg at the Dallas GP Results and Standings Grands Prix # Half points awarded after race was stopped due to dangerous conditions. Drivers' Championship final standings Points towards the 1984 Formula 1 World Championship for Drivers were awarded on a 9–6–4–3–2–1 basis to the first six finishers in each race. |} Half points were awarded at the Monaco Grand Prix as less than 75% of the scheduled distance was completed. Constructors' Championship final standings Points towards the 1984 Formula 1 World Championship for Manufacturers were awarded on a 9–6–4–3–2–1 basis to the first six finishers in each race. |} * On 18 July, Tyrrell was disqualified from all races so far that season due to a technical infringement which was discovered at the Detroit race. They were allowed to compete in the remaining races but would be ineligible to score points towards the Constructors' Championship. They later opted to miss the final three races. * Half points were awarded at the Monaco Grand Prix as less than 75% of the scheduled distance was completed. References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1984_Formula_One_season #http://www.statsf1.com/en/1984.aspx Category:Formula One Seasons Category:Seasons